Jumanji
Jumanji is a film about a board game that summons creatures or hazards from the jungle whenever the players roll the dice, and everything can only be reversed when the game is finished. Many years later it was followed by a sequel where Jumanji evolves into a video game that sucks its players in to become their avatars. Jumanji *Jim Shepherd - Is mentioned to be killed in a car crash in Canada. This was undone and prevented when time was rewound. *Martha Shepherd - Is mentioned to be killed in a car crash in Canada. This was undone and prevented when time was rewound. *Sam Parrish - Died as a result of losing all his money trying to find Alan. This was undone and prevented when time was rewound. *Carol-Anne Parrish - Died before the present events, likely for similar reasons to Sam. This was undone and prevented when time was rewound. *''Judy Shepherd'' - Shot in the neck by a purple killer flower with poisonous barbs. This was undone and prevented when time was rewound. *Purple flower that shot Judy - Decapitated by Peter with an axe. *'Jumanji Animals and Creatures '- Sucked back into the game when Alan won and called out Jumanji's name. *'Russell Van Pelt '- Sucked back into the game when Alan won and called out Jumanji's name. Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle While in the game, the players have three lives. *''Alex Vreeke/Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough'' - Crashed a plane twice, leaving him with one life left. *''Bethany/Professor Sheldon Oberton'' - Eaten by a hippo. Respawned with two lives left. *''Martha/Ruby Roundhouse'' - Shot by one of Van Pelt's men. Respawned with two lives left. *''Spencer/Dr. Smolder Bravestone'' - Pushed off a cliff by Fridge. Respawned with two lives left. *''Fridge/Franklin "Mouse" Fibar'' - Exploded due to eating cake (his weakness). Respawned with two lives left. *Scorpion recipient - Stung by a scorpion, at the command of Van Pelt. *''Fridge/Franklin "Mouse" Fibar'' '- Trampled by rhinos. Respawned with one life left. *''Alex Vreeke/Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough - Bitten by a Mosquito (his Weakness). This was undone when Bethany transferred one of her two lives to Alex to keep him from dying for real leaving Alex with one live. *''Bethany''/''Professor Sheldon Oberton'' '- Transferred one of her two lives to Alex to keep him from losing his third life and dying for real. *''Spencer/Dr. Smolder Bravestone' '- Mauled to death by a jaguar. Respawned with one life left. *''Martha/Ruby Roundhouse'' '- Bitten by a snake after stomping on its tail, as her weakness is venom. Respawned with one life left in order to give the jewel to Spencer. *'Russell Van Pelt - Disintegrated when Spencer returned the jewel to its original place and called Jumanji's name. *'Jumanji' - Crushed by Fridge with a bowling ball. This was undone when Spencer fixes the game in Jumanji: The Next Level and reenters the game Jumanji: The Next Level While in the game, the players have three lives. * Smolder Bravestone's parents - Mentioned to have been killed by Jurgen the Brutal. * Fridge/Professor Sheldon Oberton ''- Head eaten by a giant snake. Respawned with two lives left. * ''Eddie Gilpin/Dr. Smolder Bravestone - ''Mauled by an ostrich. Respawned with two lives left. * ''Spencer/Ming - Bisected by Jurgen the Brutal with an axe. Respawned with two lives left. * Eddie Gilpin/Dr. Smolder Bravestone - ''Blown up by one of Switchblade's men with a rocket-propelled grenade. Respawned with one life left. * ''Fridge/Professor Sheldon Oberton ''- Blown up by one of Switchblade's men with a rocket-propelled grenade. Respawned with one life left. * ''Martha/Ruby Roundhouse - Blown up by one of Switchblade's men with a rocket-propelled grenade. Respawned with two lives left. * Spencer/Ming ''- Blown up by one of Switchblade's men with a rocket-propelled grenade. Respawned with one life left. * ''Milo Walker/''Franklin "Mouse" Fibar ''- Blown up by one of Switchblade's men with a rocket-propelled grenade. Respawned with two lives left. * Milo Walker/''Franklin "Mouse" Fibar - Crushed by a boulder. Respawned with one life left. * ''Martha/Ruby Roundhouse - Thrown off a bridge by mandrills. Respawned with one life left. * Alex Vreeke/Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough - ''Shot in the neck by Jurgen the Brutal's booby trap. Respawned with two lives left. * ''Alex Vreeke/Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough ''- Shot in the arm by Jurgen The Brutal's booby trap. Respawned with one life left. * '''Jurgen The Brutal' - Weakened by the purple fruit, his weakness by Spencer, thus allowing Spencer to take the gem back and sending him falling to his death. Category:Films Category:Film series